The present disclosure relates to elevator systems, and more particularly to an elevator motion alert system.
Elevator systems exist in many different configurations. One of the more traditional configurations is known as a roped elevator system where an elevator car is suspended by a cable and a pulley system for vertical movement in a hoistway. Counterweight(s) associated with the same cable and/or pulley system may assist in the upward motion of the elevator car. Other elevator systems have recently been proposed that may include multiple elevator cars in a single hoistway, and/or multiple elevator cars moving within and between multiple hoistways. In such systems, the elevator cars may generally be ropeless and propelled by linear motors.
Regardless of the elevator system configuration, all systems require maintenance and/or inspections that may require maintenance personnel to enter the confined environment of the hoistway. The movement of elevator cars while maintenance personnel are in the hoistway is not desirable, thus a variety of safety procedures, policies and devices may exist to prevent injury. Accentuating safety and/or communication is desirable.